Lucas Carr
| age (2018) = | species = Human | designation = Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. | age (2010) = | gender = Male | hair color = Brown | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = * Justice League (formerly) * Happy Harbor High School | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 103 | voice = Greg Weisman }} Lucas "Snapper" Carr was a teacher, later Principal of Happy Harbor High School. In his youth, he was familiar with Mount Justice and the Justice League. Physical appearance Lucas Carr is a Caucasian male with brown hair and bangs, which cover most of his forehead. He also has blue eyes and a soul patch beneath his lower lip. His normal attire is composed of collared shirts underneath a jacket, in addition to blue pants, shoes, and a belt. By 2018, his soul patch had grown into a full beard. History Early life In his teens, Snapper was an associate of the League, and had full access to Mount Justice. His carelessness, however, led to the discovery of the Cave by the Joker . Years later, Snapper Carr became a teacher at Happy Harbor High School. 2010 Lucas was among the civilians evacuated from Happy Harbor during Mister Twister's rampage. He smiled when he saw what looked like Red Tornado arriving to take down the villain. Mister Carr broke up what could have become a fight between Conner Kent and Mal Duncan. Later in class, he discussed the current political state of Rhelasia. He was impressed by the knowledge Conner Kent displayed of the nation's history, as well as his question as to why it was divided. During the Team's "alien invasion" training scenario, Carr, along with the rest of the students and faculty hid below the school's underground bunker and watched the Team's speech about how they would win and build from what they've lost, after the Justice League had been killed. Carr went to the school's Halloween party wearing only an eyepatch. 2016 Carr "Cave-schooled" Garfield Logan. When the Reach's Magnetic Field Disruptors (MFDs) threatened Earth with destruction, Snapper Carr was pressed into service by the Justice League. He assisted in evacuating a school bus imperiled by natural disasters triggered by the MFDs. After the heroes agreed on a course of action, Snapper served as missions coordinator. From his post on the Watchtower, he coordinated operations as forty heroes, divided into twenty squads, simultaneously destroyed twenty MFDs scattered around the globe. The operation went smoothly, which led Carr to gleefully express his jubilation at the success. However, the heroes missed an MFD site, and discovered its presence belatedly when conditions on Earth failed to improve. Only through the timely intervention of the Flash and Impulse, as well as Kid Flash's sacrifice, was disaster averted. 2018 2019 Appearances Background information * Snapper Carr originally appeared as a junior member of the original Justice League. He primarily acted as the team's mascot and monitored the JLA computers for the team. He would later appear off and on over the years in bit-parts, until eventually returning as a mentor for the original comic book version of Young Justice. * The adult Lucas Carr was designed by Jerome Moore, who based the design on Noah Wyle's character in the film ''Donnie Darko''.Moore, Jerome (2011-08-01). "YJ: LUCAS "SNAPPER" CARR". deviantArt. Retrieved 2011-10-29. * Young Justice marks Snapper's second animated incarnation. He previously was a recurring character in the Bruce Timm animated series Justice League, where he was a television reporter voiced by Jason Marsden. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Articles without personality section Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Justice League